


Encased Love

by RiverdaleHighVixen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverdaleHighVixen/pseuds/RiverdaleHighVixen
Summary: Request: Hi! Could you please do a Jason Blossom imagine where the reader and him have been dating for years and she gets these flashbacks of how they first started dating, etc. And before he died he did this grand gesture and she was going to run away with him but ended up not being able to. I would really enjoy it because Jason needs more love! Thank you!





	

You watched as Cheryl walked down the aisle towards Jason’s coffin. Your tears streaming down your face, your eyes wide with shock. Your breath hitched in your throat as she talked about her twin brother. Your mind stops working, your eyes go blurry and your mind goes back, back to the beginning, back to Jason.  
….  
3 years ago.  
You ran through the school hallways towards your locker. You were so late and you were going to be in so much trouble. You flew around the corner and straight into someone. You collided with the floor and your open bag spilled its contents on the ground. You groaned and sat up rubbing your head and so did the red headed boy in front of you. Jason Blossom. Your eyes went wide and you hurriedly started collecting your things from the floor, mumbling excuses and apologies. The boy just smile and told you not worry. He got p and started helping you collect your things before helping you up and placing them in your bag. Jason starred at you for a moment before smiling and tucking a piece of your hair behind your ear. He waved goodbye and walked off down the hall, leaving you in shock before you realized you were now even more late and really had to go.  
….  
2 ½ years ago  
You were sitting laughing with Jason, Cheryl and their friends. Cheryl turned to you and told you of a party she and Jason were holding at their place and how you had to come and if you didn’t she would never talk to you again. You smiled and looked over her head to Jason who smiled at you and nodded. You agreed to come, out of the corner of your eye you saw Jason smile a little to himself before getting up and going to class.   
That night you walked up to the Blossom massive house, nervous made you feel sick. You weren’t really a party person and the dress you were wearing was tight and the heels dug into your feet so much you wished to take them off and put on flats. You walked into the house and your ears were instantly filled with too loud music, singing people and the pounding of people’s feet hitting the floor. I grimace and slink off the basement where Cheryl had texted you to go. Down there was quiet. Soft music was playing and people were chatting, eating and playing pools. You heard Cheryl call out your name, your head turned to her as she ran up to hug you, complimenting you on her outfit. You thanked her and complimented her on her outfit before she led you to a pair of couches facing each other. “Okay, everyone come and sit down.” Cheryl called out, clapping her hands to get people’s attention. You sat down and watched as Jason sat opposite you on the other couch. “I believe everyone knows the little old game of 7 minutes on Heaven.” Chery called out, a few people whooped and clapped their hands. “Right, as co-host of this party Jason should spin the bottle.” Cheryl said. Jason grinned and reached over to grab an empty bottle from next to him. Placing the bottle on the coffee table in front of everyone, he spun the bottle. You held your breath as you watched the bottle spin around and around but as the bottle slowed and landed on you. You stomach did a flip and you felt butterflies flutter around. You looked up to Jason’s grinning face before Cheryl hurried you two into a closet near the couches. Your faces were so close to each other that you could feel his breath on my face. I smiled and dipped my head “You don’t have to kiss me Jason, it’s fine I’m not expecting anything.” You say. Jason slipped his hand into yours and lifted your head with his fingers before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on your lips. He drew back and whispered “I want to kiss you (Y/N), I’ve wanted to kiss you for the last 6 months.” Before dipping his head again and pressing his lips harder on your mouth. You smiled into the kiss and wrapped your arms around Jason’s neck as his slipped around your waist, pulling you closer to him. A banging on the door made you two jump apart, Cheryl’s voice calling out to you two “Okay, love birds, your 7 minutes are up.” You smile as Jason opens the door and takes your hand as you leave the closet. Jason’s friends cheered, you watched them confused before Cheryl whispered to you “He hasn’t shut up about you for the last 6 months.” You smiled and squeezed his hand. 

6 months ago  
You and Jason were laying in his bed, fingers and legs entangled with each other, foreheads touching. You watched as Jason’s eyes fluttered against his closed eyelids. You knew he would be waking up soon, you pried your hand from his and reached up to stroke his hair away from his face. He moaned and turned away from you, you laughed and shook his arm slightly “yeah, time to get up.” You say. He just groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head at you. “Not yet babe, not yet.” You smile and untangled your legs from his, swinging them off the bed you prepared to get up and into the shower but Jason’s arms snaked around your waist. “Where are you going.” He mumbled into your shoulder. You sighed “The shower, it’s a perfect day and I’m not wasting my Saturday locked in your dark bedroom.” Jason frowned and peered at you through his hair “Okay, then well spend the perfect day together.” He said. You smiled and pulled yourself from his grip. You could feel his eyes staring at you as you walked away from him. 

You were in Jason’s bright red car, driving across the bridge over Sweetwater River. Your hair whipped around your face making Jason laugh. You shoved his shoulder playfully and laughed with him. You drove for another hour before you lost track of where you were. Turning to Jason you asked where you were going but he just shook his head, telling you it was a surprise. Finally, Jason pulled over to the side of the road. You got out of the car and gasped. The whole area before was just fields and fields of grass and wild flowers. You had never seen anything more beautiful. You turned to Jason, he was smiling at your bewildered face. He took your hand and led you over an old wooden fence and on top of a grassy field with dandelions that swayhed and danced in the wind, making you feel happy and peaceful as you stared at them. Jason lay down and blanket and you two lay there for hours. You watched as the clouds rolled lazily over the sky, you watched the sun rise higher and higher in the morning sun before Jason sat up and turned to you. You sat up and he took your hand. “(Y/N), I’ve been thinking. I love you more than anything. I love you so much I don’t know what to do with myself when you’re not here. I need you more than I care to admit sometimes and if you weren’t in my world, I would die so, (Y/N)…will you promise yourself to me?” He said, pulling out a small golden ring with a small love heart shaped diamond perched perfectly on top. You gasped and looked up at Jason “I’m not proposing….I’m pre-proposing. This is just to say that one day I will marry you, when everything is perfect and we’re away from Riverdale and our parents.” I look up at him and fling your arms around his neck, kissing his cheek a thousand times over. “Yes, of course Jason, I’ll promise myself to you.” You said, laughing at the words slightly. Jason grinned and took your right hand, placing the ring on your ring finger “I decided not to put it on the left because people would question it too much, if it’s on the right people will think it’s just a pretty ring but we’ll know the true meaning.” He said. You sighed and raised your hand, the sun catching the diamond, making it shine and glow. You wrap your arms around Jason’s neck and kiss him slowly, letting your bodies fall to the blanket below you.

2 weeks ago  
You were pulled out of your thoughts to your phone ringing. You wiped your tear stained cheeks and sniffed “Hello?” You said croakily. “(Y/N) ….it’s Cheryl.” The voice on the other end said. You closed your eyes and fresh tears streamed down your cheeks “They found him, didn’t they?” You said to her. Cheryl was quiet before whispering out a single “yes.” You hung your head, your eyes catching a glance at the ring on your right finger. You pressed it to your mouth before saying goodbye to Chery and laying down on your bed. Tears streaming down your face, sobs raking your body, making your sides hurt and your nose run. You didn’t plan this. You didn’t plan that Jason would have died, never in your wildest imagines did Jason die. You rolled over and pulled your knees to your chest. You lay in a fetal position for hours, days then weeks. Until it was Jason’s funeral.

Present  
Cheryl had caused so much trouble over the past few weeks, from lying to you, her parents and the police on what Jason was doing and all for you. Jason had had enough and planned to run away from Riverdale and had promised to take you with him. You waited weeks for Jason to ring you but he never did. You were alone, standing beside Jason’s casket. It was closed but you knew he was in there. He was just a few inches away from you. You hung your head and placed your hand on the casket before walking away, your hands reaching for the ring but you remembered it was gone. You had placed it in the casket along with other personal items from his family. 

Your love forever encased in a wooden casket, deep underground. Your love for the ginger haired boy and his smile. Your love for him encased in your heart in your own box, never to be disturbed and never to be forgotten.


End file.
